The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril
|running time = 58 minutes |catalogue number = VC1035 |rating = |image1 = }} The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 10th February 1986. It contains three episodes of Hanna-Barbera's 1969 cartoon series "The Perils of Penelope Pitstop". Description Episodes # West Wild Peril # Carnival Calamity # The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop intro * Start of West Wild Peril (1969) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot (1969) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (1969-1971) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop intro * Start of West Wild Peril (1969) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot (1969) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop closing credits *Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (1969-1971) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Hanna-Barbera-The-Perils-Of-Penelope-Pit-Stop-In-_57.jpg|Back cover Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. Category:Gary Owens (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions